melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Diamond Editions
The Walt Disney Diamond Editions are a line of DVDs and Blu-rays that began with the Blu-ray release of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on October 6, 2009. It is a successor to the Platinum Edition line that is made available on Blu-ray, DVD, 3D, and Digital. History Overview All the Platinum Edition titles are to featured in this range, but they will not necessarily be released in the same chronological order when they were released of the previous line. Aladdin was originally going to be replaced by a 2-movie collection featuring Fantasia and Fantasia 2000; however, these two films were removed from the lineup, and were instead released as a 2-Movie Collection, with Aladdin reinstated into the line. Disney expects to release all its Diamond titles by 2016. All these movies (except for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Bambi) have been released as Digital Downloads (e.g. iTunes, Disney Digital, Amazon Instant Video). Alice in Wonderland, Fantasia, and Dumbo were originally supposed to be released on Diamond/Platinum Edition, but due to a presumed schedule mix-up, they were only released on Special/Anniversary Editions. U.K./U.S. differences Starting in 2012, some differences in Diamond Editions came into existence between the United States and the United Kingdom. In September 2012, One Hundred and One Dalmatians was released on Blu-Ray in the UK as a "special edition", featuring a static menu and no new special features before it was released as a Diamond Edition in the US on February 10, 2015. Furthermore, Peter Pan was also released as a non-commemorative Special Edition in the UK in November 2012. This edition featured no DisneyView to cover the black bars at the sides of the screen, a static menu and only a few bonus features, while the movie was still released as Diamond Edition in the US on February 5, 2013. Furthermore, Aladdin was released on Blu-Ray in the UK in Spring 2013, while still on hold in the US until October 13, 2015. To add to the confusion, The Jungle Book and The Little Mermaid were both confirmed as Fall 2013 Diamond Editions in the UK, while The Jungle Book was kept on hold in the US until February 11, 2014. Diamond Edition titles Diamond Editions Music Videos *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'': "Someday My Prince Will Come" performed by Tiffany Thornton *''Beauty and the Beast'': "Beauty and the Beast" performed by Jordin Sparks *''The Little Mermaid'': "Part of Your World" performed by Carly Rae Jepsen *''Aladdin'': "Friend Like Me" performed by Ne-Yo Trivia *This is the first Disney edition not to be released in a VHS tape, since VHS tapes had been discontinued in 2008. Gallery Diamond Edition Titles Snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-4fd39a6e6ef1b.png|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Batb_logo.gif|''Beauty and the Beast'' header_title.png|''Bambi'' the-lion-king-5041e81b50a01.png|''The Lion King'' LadyandtheTramp_DiamondEdition.jpeg|''Lady and the Tramp'' Title.png|''Cinderella'' h..png|''Peter Pan'' tyj.png|''The Little Mermaid'' rsz_1title_treatment.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' Ssss.JPG|''Sleeping Beauty'' 101 dalmatians logo.png|''101 Dalmatians'' OFFICIAL Aladdin Diamond Edition Logo.jpeg|''Aladdin'' Digital Copies Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Digital Copy.jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Beauty and the Beast (Diamond Edition 2010).jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' Bambi DiamondEdition.jpg|''Bambi'' The Lion King Digital Copy.jpg|''The Lion King'' Lady and the Tramp poster.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' Cinderella Diamond Edition.jpg|''Cinderella'' ticket.ijjumhzr.jpg|''Peter Pan'' mza_7530247712964990754.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' Jungle_Book_Apple_US.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' SleepingBeautyitunescover.jpg|''Sleeping Beauty'' D2f7a37ea13208ac7d706aef0f74b7515972550a.jpg|''101 Dalmatians'' Aladdin Digital Copy Poster.jpg|''Aladdin'' Diamond Edition Blu-ray / DVD combo packs Blu-ray packaging Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Diamond Edition Blu ray.png|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Beauty and the Beast Combo Pack.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' BambiDiamondEdBlurayCombo.jpg|''Bambi'' Lionkingdiamondeditionbluray.jpg|''The Lion King'' Lady and the Tramp Combo Pack.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' Cinderella-diamond-edition.jpg|''Cinderella'' Peter Pan Blu ray Combo Pack.png|''Peter Pan'' The Little Mermaid Combo Pack.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' DVD packaging 1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) (Diamond Edition DVD + Blu-ray).jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' 2. Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Diamond Edition DVD + Blu-ray).jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' 51J1BtphrYL.jpg|''Bambi'' 51iyIsuS3SL.jpg|''The Lion King'' Lady and the TRamp DVD packaging.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' 51MTE5+gIsL.jpg|''Cinderella'' Peter Pan Diamond Edition DVD Case.jpg|''Peter Pan'' Lmdvd br.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' Diamond Edition DVD Covers 1__Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs_(1937)_(Diamond_Edition_2-Disc_DVD).jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Batb.jpg.png|''Beauty and the Beast'' Bambi 2 disc.jpg|''Bambi'' 51t79JBko7L.jpg|''The Lion King'' 51AM+188PvL.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' cinderela-dvd.jpg|''Cinderella'' PeterPan_DiamondEdition_DVD.jpg|''Peter Pan'' The Little Mermaid DVD.png|''The Little Mermaid'' 513BdzPH1xL.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' sleepingbeautydvd-med.jpg|''Sleeping Beauty'' Blu-ray/DVD/Digital Copy or Digital HD combo pack Lady_and_Tramp_Diamond_Edition_3_discs.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' 51OFGEznbOL.jpg|''Cinderella'' Peter Pan Diamond Edition.jpg|''Peter Pan'' The Little Mermaid Combo Pack Diamond Edition.png|''The Little Mermaid'' The Jungle Book Diamond Edition.jpg|''The Jungle Book'' Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Blu ray Combo Pack.jpg|''Sleeping Beauty'' 101 Dalmatians Diamond Edition Combo Pack.jpg|''101 Dalmatians'' Disney Aladdin Diamond Edition Cover UPDATED.png|''Aladdin'' Blu-ray 3D/Blu-ray/DVD/Digital Copy or Digital HD combo pack 19471_front.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' 51ZYX35xW9L.jpg|''The Lion King'' The Little Mermaid 3D Blu ray Diamond Edition.png|''The Little Mermaid'' Trilogy box sets 51-Ti7qZgJL.jpg|''The Lion King'' Trilogy Cinderella Trilogy.jpg|''Cinderella'' Trilogy Trailers File:Snow White - Diamond Edition Blu-Ray Trailer|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Diamond Edition Trailer File:Beauty and the Beast - Diamond Edition Trailer|Beauty and the Beast Diamond Edition Trailer File:BAMBI on Diamond Edition Disney Blu-Ray This Spring|Bambi Diamond Edition Trailer File:The Lion King Diamond Edition Trailer|The Lion King Diamond Edition Trailer File:Lady and the Tramp Diamond Edition Trailer|Lady and the Tramp Diamond Edition Trailer File:Cinderella Diamond Edition Trailer|Cinderella Diamond Edition Trailer File:Peter Pan Diamond Edition Trailer-0|Peter Pan Diamond Edition Trailer File:The Little Mermaid Diamond Edition Trailer|The Little Mermaid Diamond Edition Trailer File:The Jungle Book Diamond Edition Trailer|The Jungle Book Diamond Edition Trailer File:Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Official Trailer|Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Trailer File:101 Dalmatians Diamond Edition - On Blu-ray & Digital HD Feb 10!|101 Dalmatians Diamond Edition Trailer File:Aladdin Trailer - First time on Blu-ray™, Digital HD & Disney Movies Anywhere Oct 6!|Aladdin Diamond Edition Trailer External links *The Official Press Release of "Walt Disney Diamond Editions" (http://www.ultimatedisney.com/diamondcollection-pressrelease-0910.html) Diamond Edition websites *[http://movies.disney.com/snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Diamond Edition] *[http://movies.disney.com/beauty-and-the-beast Beauty and the Beast Diamond Edition] *[http://movies.disney.com/bambi Bambi Diamond Edition] *[http://movies.disney.com/the-lion-king The Lion King Diamond Edition] *[http://movies.disney.com/lady-and-the-tramp Lady and the Tramp Diamond Edition] *[http://princess.disney.com/cinderella/movies Cinderella Diamond Edition] *[http://movies.disney.com/peter-pan Peter Pan Diamond Edition] *[http://movies.disney.com/the-little-mermaid The Little Mermaid Diamond Edition] *[http://movies.disney.com/the-jungle-book-1967 The Jungle Book Diamond Edition] *[http://movies.disney.com/sleeping-beauty Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition] *[http://movies.disney.com/101-dalmatians-1961/ 101 Dalmatians Diamond Edition] *[http://movies.disney.com/aladdin/ Aladdin Diamond Edition]